Cauchemars dans la nuit
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Yaoi Sanzo x Goku. Quand les cauchemars ressurgissent la nuit... Traduction de la fic italienne de Laura. Fic trouvée sur le site italien gensomaden saiyuki.


**Titre** : Cauchemars dans la nuit

**Genre **: yaoi, angst

**Couple** : Sanzo x Goku

**Disclaimer **: Aucun de ces beaux bishos n'est à moi !

**Note** : Ceci n'est pas ma fic, l'auteur est Laura, je ne fais que la traduire…

**Warning** : Cette histoire ne contient pas de scènes explicites mais cependant le langage est assez cru parfois…

Bonne lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Cauchemars dans la nuit**

Des mains. Beaucoup de mains. Trop de mains.

Des mains qui le touchaient. Des mains qui le violaient, qui caressaient avidement son corps dans un contact trop intime.

Goku sentait les mains partout sur son corps.

Il essayait de se débattre, de s'échapper, de crier. Mais une des mains lui recouvra la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer.

Des larmes commencèrent à descendre le long de ses joues rougies.

Larmes de désespoir.

Larmes d'angoisse.

Et tout à coup une des mains se fit plus audacieuse et lui déchira son pantalon.

ooooo

Goku se réveilla en sursaut et se mit assis sur le lit. C'était seulement un affreux cauchemar. Il se trouvait encore dans les bras de son beau moine.

Encore le même cauchemar. Encore le même souvenir.

Chaque fois qu'ils étaient amenés à demander l'hospitalité dans un temple, c'était toujours la même chose. Il repensait et rêvait sans cesse à cet épisode survenu à Cho An il y a plusieurs années. Il revivait le jour où il perdit son innocence.

Ce jour là n'était pas différent des autres. Il s'était à peine endormi que les souvenirs ressurgissaient plus vifs que jamais.

Cet après-midi, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans ce temple, Goku les avaient vus. Il avait vu comment les moines le regardaient, comment ils l'observaient. Il avait vu leurs regards excités alors qu'ils le dévisageaient.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de Sanzo, l'implorant silencieusement de quitter cet horrible endroit. Mais il fallait être réaliste. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos et ce temple était l'unique endroit habité qu'ils avaient trouvé depuis des jours.

Ils restèrent donc ici. Goku aussi plongé dans ses cauchemars et ses souvenirs.

ooooo

Mais il fallait qu'il arrête de repenser à tout cela sinon il éclaterait en sanglot et réveillerait Sanzo. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas voir l'inquiétude dans ses splendides yeux violets.

Son Sanzo.

Il l'aimait à la folie. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Le moine, très froid et de mauvaise humeur avec les autres était capable de le comprendre sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler.

Il le comprenait et restait avec lui.

Toujours.

Même ce soir.

Avant de s'endormir, ils avaient fait l'amour mais jamais comme ce jour à Cho An. Sanzo devinait les sombres pensées de Goku. Il l'avait pris avec beaucoup de douceur et de délicatesse. Puis Sanzo l'avait cajolé un long moment cherchant à le rassurer et apaiser les tourments de son âme meurtrie par les douloureux souvenirs.

Mais maintenant il était de nouveau éveillé… effrayé dans cette chambre obscure.

De l'air. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il se leva doucement du lit, s'habilla silencieusement et se dirigea vers le jardin du temple. Là bas, il était sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger et il pourrait être tranquille. Un grand chêne dans l'angle le plus caché de la cour semblait l'inviter à venir s'asseoir dessous. Et c'est ce qu'il fît. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe parfumée et essaya de chasser ses pensées noires

Il était couché depuis quelques minutes quand il entendit des voix. De qui s'agissait-il ? Il se leva pour essayer de savoir et… et il se retrouva nez à nez avec des moines. Ils étaient seulement deux mais étaient manifestement ivres. Ils étaient probablement sortis de leur chambre à l'insu de tous pour faire la fête. Et maintenant, ils avaient trouvé l'attraction principale de la soirée. Goku était littéralement terrorisé.

- Mais regarde un peu ce que nous avons ici dit l'un des deux hommes avec difficulté. Mais ce n'est pas le jeune garçon qui est arrivé aujourd'hui avec le Vénérable Sanzo ?

-Non tu ne te trompes pas. Mais maintenant il est seul …et tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de laisser les invités sans compagnie. Peut être qu'il veut venir se divertir un peu avec nous…conclut le second tout en s'approchant dangereusement de Goku.

Ce dernier était paralysé. Il savait qu'il était capable de se défaire de ces deux hommes comme il voulait et quand il voulait. Mais cependant il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son corps n'obéissait plus aux ordres qu'il lui donnait.

Le seul geste, désespéré qu'il réussit à faire fut d'écarter brusquement la main d'un des deux moines qui commençait à lui caresser la joue.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas le singe ?

Singe. Singe. Singe. Seul Sanzo avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que de ces façons ! Nous t'invitons à passer une agréable soirée et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu nous repousses ! Je crois que c'est le moment que quelqu'un t'apprenne la politesse…

A peine Goku lui avait-il lancé son poing dans la figure qu'il reçut un coup dans l'estomac.

Il sentit ses jambes trembler.

Un autre coup arriva et il ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'écrouler par terre.

Son cauchemar. Son cauchemar recommençait…

Peu de temps après, ils se ruèrent sur lui.

Un des deux êtres infâmes le tenait fermement alors que l'autre le déshabillait rapidement. Il commença à frotter son érection sur sa peau et à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

-Mais tu vas rester tranquille ! Je ne te ferais aucun mal mais en échange tu devras être un bon garçon….

Et maintenant il le baisait.

Pour l'humilier encore plus.

Pour le faire tomber encore plus bas.

Pour briser à chaque instant sa volonté.

Goku ne résistait plus et commença à pleurer. Il appelait Sanzo. Il l'appelait de toutes ses forces. Il appelait et espérait que son soleil arrive et qu'il lui sauve la vie, encore une fois et qu'il le sortirait des ténèbres.

-GOKU ! GOKU ! GOKU ! REVEILLE –TOI ! CE N'EST QU'UN CAUCHEMAR !

Goku ouvrit les yeux.

Il était encore dans sa chambre.

Devant lui se tenait un Sanzo très préoccupé et qui essayait de le réveiller. Mais alors c'était…c'était…seulement…

- C'était seulement un cauchemar» répondit Sanzo. Voilà. Cette fois encore il l'avait fait. Sanzo avait deviné à quoi il pensait.

Goku se jeta dans ses bras et nicha sa tête au creux de ses épaules, il pleurait. Il pleurait beaucoup. Sanzo le laissait pleurer tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Après quelques minutes seulement, il décida de briser le silence.

-Tu es vraiment un singe stupide…Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais accepter qu'on te fasse du mal. Je sais que parfois les souvenirs peuvent être douloureux mais… mais maintenant tu es avec moi…tu ne dois plus avoir peur…tu n'es plus seul…

Sanzo avait seulement chuchoté ces mots mais dans l'âme ébranlée de Goku ils raisonnaient comme un coup de pistolet.

Son Sanzo

Son soleil

Sanzo releva la tête du brun, approcha ses lèvres de ses oreilles et lui chuchota trois petits mots.

Trois petits mots qui pouvaient sembler quelconques.

- Je t'aime…

Et alors qu'ils s'unissaient dans un doux baiser, un timide rayon de soleil entra dans la pièce. Un rayon de soleil capable de chasser la nuit et ses cauchemars.

**FIN**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'espère que ce one- shot vous a plu… Ca faisait un moment que je cherchais à une fic à traduire et mon choix s'est porté sur celle-ci car j'ai trouvé l'enchâssement intéressant…

N'hésitez pas à me dire que vous en avez pensé…

Bisous !


End file.
